Repercussions of War
by Dream4
Summary: {WIP} At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. (LMHG) Fixed
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

**  
Diagon Alley  
Leaky Caldron**

She rushed down the steps; nearly tripping over in her haste, Hermione was momentarily grateful that she crashed into a solid body. '_Bloody hell who did I just run into? Please don't let it be Mrs. Weasley!'_ thought Hermione desperately. As she placed her hands on the individual who prevented her fall, she felt expensive silk under her fingers. '_Smashing_!' Hermione thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" purred Lucius Malfoy as he moved backwards. Hermione burrowed her face into his chest and sent up a silent prayer to whatever God that was listening, that Lucius Malfoy was just an observer and not the person she collided into. Swallowing hard, Hermione clenched her eyes shut as she pulled away. With a flutter, she opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of amused gray eyes.

"Mister Malfoy," greeted Hermione tentatively. '_Oh Merlin! Oh God, why couldn't it have been anyone but him?'_ franticly thought Hermione.

"Miss…" greets Lucius as he narrows his eyes. '_Bloody hell, Malfoy. You know my name!_' Hermione thought angrily.

"Ah yes! Miss Granger," sneered Lucius. "Can't you find something productive to do, so you have taken to running over fine upstanding citizens?"

"No… I'm just in a rush." stammered Hermione as she twisted her hands nervously. She glanced hastily behind her, before she gave Lucius a weak smile. Hermione attempted to move around him.

In one swift movement, Lucius captured Hermione's hand within his own. Giving her hand a sharp tug, while he moved his slightly outward. Hermione felt Lucius's gray eyes penetrate into her. '_Just what does he think he's doing?_' thought Hermione.

"There that is much better," stated Lucius as he placed Hermione's hand under his while he continued to hold her hand with his. A strange radiated all over Hermione's hand as heat flushes into her cheeks.

"Since we're both leaving. I'll walk you out," ordered Lucius softly.

Stunned Hermione opened her mouth to contradict him when she heard Ron's loud footsteps on the stairs. Hermione quickly closed her mouth and noded her head in agreement. '_Please, don't let Ron see me. It's bad enough that he went behind my back and asked his mother to arrange a betrothal'_ Hermione thought to herself as she increased her pace to keep up with Lucius.

As they stepped out of the Leaky Caldron and into the Alley, Hermione shivered from the sudden cold. Unconsciously she moved closer to Lucius. Every few steps, Hermione glanced behind her to see if anyone was following her. Distracted by dwelling on her thoughts, Hermione lost track of time.

She blinked a few times, only to find that she was still walking with Lucius, and at such a brisk pace, too. Hermione looked around her surrounds, recognizing that they were heading towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. '_Bloody hell! I'm not going in there!_' Hermione thought.

"Mister Malf…" gasped Hermione as the world faded around her.

Smirking down at the unconscious girl in his arms, Lucius lowered his cane. He turned his steely cold eyes to several individuals in Knockturn Alley. With one swift move, Lucius had the unconscious girl in his strong arms.

"Not a word," hissed Lucius as he strode pass them.

**  
London  
Malfoy Manor**

"But father," cried a simpering boy. "I don't want to!"

"Not another word," calmly instructed Lucius. "We'll let this matter drop for now, hmm?"

Soft soothing noises penetrated slowly into Hermione's brain. '_Let what drop? Who is Lucius talking too?_' questioned Hermione. She turned her head towards their voices in an attempt to hear more.

'_So much for that plan, I guess if I want to know what's going on, I'll just have to open my eyes,'_ she thought. When she opened her eyes, Hermione quickly snapped them closed at the brightness of the room. '_I thought all Slytherins lived in dark gloomy places!_' Hermione thought.

"Ah, it would seem that our guest is awake," stated Lucius smoothly.

'_Guest? Who the bloody hell does he think he's kidding_?' silently questioned Hermione. She cracked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light of the room. As they adjust she surveyed the room she was in.

She found that Lucius stood in the center of the room. His pale platinum blonde hair raining down across his shoulders, a confidant smirk graced his face. '_Bloody bastard_,' hissed Hermione. '_Why does he have to look so good? Wait... what? No he doesn't!' _ To distract herself Hermione looked around the room for the second voice. '_Lucius Malfoy talked to a house-elf in a patient manor? What is the world coming too?_' questioned Hermione.

"Well, are you not going to say hello?" pondered Lucius arrogantly.

"Hello to whom?" demanded Hermione as she glared at Lucius. She could see that he was barely containing his fury by the clenching of his jaw. '_Oh boy! Someone's mad,' _thought Hermione.

"Do I have too?" whined a frighten boy from somewhere within the room. "She doesn't sound very nice!"

Hermione flicked her faze around the room again as she attempted to pinpoint just where the voice was coming from.

"No! I don't want to! And you can't make me!"cried the frightenboy.

'_Merlin! That sounded just like Draco, but it can't be,'_ Hermione thought. Abruptly Hermione stood up, swaying on her feet from the sudden dizziness. '_What the hell did he hit me with_?' Hermione asked herself. "That sounded like Draco. But…" stammered Hermione. Two solid warm arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist keeping her steady on her feet.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are correct," answered Lucius softly in her ear. "That does sound like him because it is my son, Draco. No, contrary to popular belief he's not dead." The heat from his breath on her neck caused shivers to run down her spine.

"How? When did he?" stuttered Hermione as she hastily looked about the room. "Where is he?" Hermione let Lucius guide her over to his beautifully furnished oak wood desk. However she was ill prepared to see her former childhood nemesis hiding underneath it.

Draco's hair was much shorter then she remembered, and his cloths still looked fashionable, but the major difference was in his face. Draco's face showed nothing of his former self. Gone was his arrogance, his demeanor and his eyes held no trace of his former intelligence. Struggling for breath, Hermione stared at Draco incomprehensively.

"What happened?" she demanded as she started to regain her composure.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," whispered Lucius softly in her ear but Draco must have heard because his eyes went large with fright. "Now Draco," admonishes Lucius softly. "What did I tell you?"

"That she can't reach me here," recited Draco hopefully. A mischievous smile broke across his face. "And not to rifle in Daddy's desk."

"That's correct," stated Lucius proudly as Draco beams under his approval.

Until Later


	2. The Binding 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Binding 

_'This is just too spooky!_ _Since when is Lucius the caring father figure? What the bloody hell have you gone and gotten yourself into?'_ Hermione thought as she watched father and son interact. Hermione felt warmth spread itself from where Lucius's arms were still around her. Slowly she moved her hands downwards clutching her clothes in a feeble attempt to find the pocket where she placed her wand.

"I have it," whispered Lucius into her ear. Hermione studiously ignored the jolt of pleasure. She twisted her head, as she took notice of just how close Lucius was to her.

"Have what?" croaked out Hermione as her hands still moved. She watched in horror as a large smirk slowly graced Lucius's face.

"Your wand," answered Lucius his hot breath caressed her neck. "Don't you want to know why I have brought you here?"

"Who cares," softly hissed Hermione as she attempted to break free from Lucius's embrace. "I certainly don't."

"Don't be foolish, even if it helps you with your current troubles," offered Lucius seductively.

"Like I said before," snapped Hermione. Lucius spun Hermione around so that she was facing him. His lips crashed down against hers. His bottom lip dragging a little over hers as his mouth became more persistent. He released her wrist and grabbed her waist, as his other hand interweaved into her hair. Hermione let out the tiniest moan as her lips parted against his warm, wet tongue. Their tongues slid against each other, rocking into each other's mouths until Hermione pulled away with a gasp for air.

"I think we'll have a benificual arrangement," mutters Lucius as Hermione stepped back and stared at Lucius through wide, shocked eyes as she raised a hand to her lips. Lucius was surprised that she hadn't pushed him away that she had melted into the kiss just as much as he had, and wondered if she felt the same electrical charge that seemed to sweep through his body when they were kissing. Unfortunately, he also realized that the reason she pulled away didn't have everything to do with the need to breathe.

"Draco, do be a good boy and go fetch Joseph for me," ordered Lucius.

"Ok daddy," happily agreed Draco as he got out from under Lucius's desk. Hermione watched as Draco dashed from the room as she brought her foot down hard on Lucius's. The only reward Hermione got for her action was a soft hiss from Lucius.

"Let me go," demanded Hermione as she struggled in his ever-tightening embrace. "Do you hear me! Let me go." One arm slipped up her back to cradle the base of her skull, where his fingers applied pressure to both sides on her neck.

"Oh! Ah! Ouch! Please! Please let go! You are hurting me!" cried Hermione as the pain became unbearable. Lucius used his other arm to hoist her body upwards from the small of her back; her body was sealed under his muscular arms. Her hands were frantically beating on his back.

"Stop! Please! Please! Stop, you're hurting me!" screamed Hermione as her eyes were starting to water. Her tears of pain were starting to blur her vision; her face was brought close to his. Seeing him looming closer, Hermione sharply turned her face to the left away from his body and his face. "What are you doing? Please! Let me go!"

She felt his soft silky hair touch her exposed neck; Hermione snapped her hard back towards him only to hit her cheek against Lucius's cheek. In shock, Hermione shivered as Lucius licked the base of her neck before he put his lips to her skin. She kicked his shins with all of her might, as she cried out in sudden pain as Lucius's increased the pressure to the base of her head.

"Please! Please, oh my God!" whined Hermione softly. "Please?" Her vision blurred becoming unfocused before returning to something resembling normal. Over Lucius's shoulder, Hermione could barely see a silhouette of man. She lifted her hand towards him.

"Lucius!" the man bellowed before everything faded into blackness. "My Liege, are you alright?" questioned the man as he approached Lucius.

"Joseph I'm fine," dismissed Lucius as he held an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Are you sure, Sire? You have not felt the need to feed in a long time?" asked the man as he lowered his head in reference to Lucius's superiority. "I thought the young lady was here to help you with the young master?"

"She is but she was being difficult," answered Lucius. He leaned down and caught a waif of Hermione's sent. '_She smells like fresh roses,_' thought Lucius. He proceeded to carry Hermione to his bedchambers. Placing her on the bed, where he put Joseph in charge of treating her wounds.

"How long is this going to take?" Lucius demanded, agitatedly pacing back and forth in his bedroom as Joseph uses his magic to heal Hermione. Joseph barely spared him a glance.

"Her wound needs mending," replied Joseph. "Had you drank any longer and you would have killed her." Lucius snorted. He didn't fear the Weasley's or anyone else in the wizarding world. But he knew that they would soon hear of his abduction of Hermione.

'_If anyone where to come in here and see her like this, they would instantly know about me_,' thought Lucius. He had just risked exposure of his very existence and that of his son's. Scrapping his tongue over his teeth, Lucius could feel two of them steadily become longer.

His eyes lingered on the young woman that was laid out on his bed. A silk sheet was the only thing that was covering her body from his probing gaze. Her breathe was coming in a soft, even rhythm as she slept under the effects of Joseph's spell. Her bare arms were placed at her sides as Joseph hovered over her.

"Marry us," demanded Lucius.

Joseph stilled his actions and turned his head to look at Lucius. "My Liege?" questioned Joseph.

"Marry us," Lucius repeated.

"No… now?" Joseph uncharacteristically stuttered. "Impossible." Lucius's cold glare made Joseph's stomach clench. "Sire, her maternal parent will be arriving tomorrow evening. Surely you can delay your nuptials until…."

"No," hissed Lucius.

"But she is not awake," Joseph argued. "The Wealsey's, sire. They will call your marriage into question." Seeing that his words were having no sway, Joseph tried again.

"I will not wait," hissed Lucius.

"Your son is sick. If you anger her, who will help you?" Joseph attempts to persuade Lucius from his current course of action.

In a flash Lucius's drew his wand. Swiftly slicing the air directly below Joseph's chin and touched it against his neck. Joseph held his hands up, one of them grasping the fabric he was going to wind around Hermione's wound.

"Sire, please. Even if I overlooked the fact that I would be forcing her into the marriage, you would need rings. The binding ceremony would not be valid without them," Joseph stated.

Lucius reached up with one hand and brought a chain over his head from around his neck. Lucius tossed the chain to the older man. Joseph quickly hid his frown as his gaze fell upon two beautifully simple gold rings.

"May I finish tending to her wounds first?" softly requested Joseph.

"You may," granted Lucius as he nodded his head and withdrew his wand, watching, as Joseph took his time. Occasionally Lucius noticed that Joseph would glance up at him. Standing up, Joseph asked, "My Liege, are you sure?"

"It's the only way," answered Lucius, simply. "The binding will prevent her from telling others about us. Perhaps I can even persuade her into helping Draco."

"But…" muttered Joseph. "The others."

"Will understand," snapped Lucius impatiently. "I was saddled with that thing, that they had chosen for me. Who was so vain, that she set her lunatic sister on her own son! I had to endure years of watching my back around her, and theirs I might add… just incase Narcissa took it into her crazy head to inform the Ministry of our existence."

"But My Liege," countered Joseph one last time. "Will this make you happy?"

"Happiness is but a delusion," muttered Lucius. His gaze falls upon the woman lying in his bed. "She's bright and knowledgeable enough to hold a descent conversation. Young enough to be molded to my liking and old enough to bare me more children, if I so desire."

"Then let us proceed. Sit beside her and take one of her hands," instructed Joseph.

Lucius sat down on the bed, next to Hermione. Doing exactly as Joseph instructed. Joseph murmured lengthy words in the ancient language of his people. His hands started to shake as he got to the vows.

To Joseph's great surprise as he questioned Hermione as to whether she would take Lucius as her husband, she let out a hum and turned toward Lucius. Lucius smirked as Joseph frowned.

"Serpents are. By the laws of this land, and the laws of our people, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," whispered Joseph as he back away from the bed.

Lucius lowered his mouth to Hermione's, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. Hermione hummed again as the spell Joseph had used was starting to wear off. The gold wedding bands glowed brightly before dimming. His lips pressed harder against hers, his hand traveling up her side over the blanket that covered her. Hermione, in a state where she wasn't quite awake, thought she was dreaming and began to reciprocate the kiss.

Joseph gathered his things and hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind him as he tried to justify what he had just done. He had married his sire to a woman who did not love him, who wasn't even conscious to have a say in the matter.

Joseph frowned as he decided that if this act would make his sire happy then it was justification enough for him. Seeing two shadows move along the walls, Joseph snapped his fingers to command their attention.

"Lucius will be seeing after his guest. See that they're not disturbed."

Until Later


	3. Marking her as his 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 3: Marking her as his 

**  
Lucius's Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor **

"_Oublier tout que vous savez_," whispered Lucius into Hermione's ear. He applied gentle pressure with his lips and was rewarded with a soft man. He trace his tongue over her lower lip, Lucius was slightly surprised when Hermione willing opened her mouth, thus giving him entrance.

Using his hands, he cupped her face. On either side of him, he felt her warm hands touching his arms. He pulled his mouth away from her, instantly he heard a moan of disappointment at his actions. Licking her lips with his tongue, Lucius smirks down at Hermione.

"_Ai envie de_," hissed Lucius seductively. "_Avoir envie de ma touche_." He moved his body so that it laid besides hers. Lucius placed light wet kisses along her neck going upwards towards her ears until he reached a sweet spot just below her ear. He felt her arms tighten around him.

"_Seulement ma touche_," boldly stated Lucius as he kissed her neck. "_Seulement ma touche_." He turned his head slightly; he placed a kiss right in front of her ear. "_Avoir envie de ma touche_."

Placing gentle kisses on her cheekbone, Lucius continued. "_Ne craindre pas ma touche ni votre attraction_." With gentle pressure from his thumb as he rubbed it across her swollen lips, until Hermione parts them. "_Ne pas parler de connaissance_." With a low moan Lucius covered her lips with his own lips. Braking the kiss once again, he panted, "_Etre à à la maison dans ce Repaire de Serpents_."

Sighing heavily, Hermione twisted her body towards the warmth that was radiating near her. She moved her sluggish body until it conformed around the heat source.

Awareness started to creep into her subconscious as her arm continued to move up and down in a slow steady rhythm. '_What? Where am I_?' Hermione questioned. Feeling completely drained of any energy; Hermione tried to open her eyes only to find herself falling further into unconsciousness.

When the body next to his began to stir, Lucius was momentarily shocked when it moved closer to him. Using one of his free hands he pulled her closer to him, while using the other to prevent her from waking up completely. Lowering his hand open palmed over her face, Lucius muttered an old sleeping spell.

"Sleep a little while longer," muttered Lucius. Placing his pale cheek against the top of her head, he slowly closes his eyes.

A soft discreet knock echoed around the darkened room. Growling discontentedly, Lucius softly cursed at the burst of bright light spilling in from the hallway.

"Master?" whispered Joseph. "Your quests have arrived." Waiting a few seconds, he added. "And some others."

Lucius took his time to disentangle himself from Hermione as he moved out of the warm bed. Muttering angrily to himself under his breath, Lucius picked up his discarded robe. Pulling it over his shoulders, he neatly tucks in one side before looping up the belt.

"Tell me," commanded Lucius softly. "Who else is here?"

Swallowing hard, Joseph looked down at the ground before answering. "Some Ministry fool that wouldn't take no for an answer along with two red heads that I assume are Weasley's, Sire."

"Ah, the meddlesome fools have come to pay me a visit," sneered Lucius.

"They will find that it is too late." Lucius paused; he looked over towards his bed. Narrowing his eyes, he strides back over. Once again he uses his magic to deepen Hermione's sleep. "Let's deal with these intruders."

As he strode down the hallway, Lucius calmly picked up his cane. "I trust that you have seen to my quests?"

"Of course, my Liege," replied Joseph. "They are comfortably resting in the East Wing." Anticipating Lucius's next question, Joseph answered. "They are in the West Sitting Room, Sire."

"That will be all," dismissed Lucius.

Running a careless hand throw his hair, Lucius smirked as he entered his sitting room. Standing directly in front of him was the fool from the Ministry, a pale faced Arthur was sitting in the corner as an agitated Ronald Weasley was pacing back and forth between the two men. '_This should at lest be entertaining if nothing else_,' thought Lucius.

"To whom do I owe this displeasure too," silky greeted Lucius as his hand rested on top of his cane.

"Where's Hermione?" demanded Ron. When Lucius didn't answer right away or even look at him, he launched himself at Lucius. Only to be tossed backwards. "What in Merlin's name?"

"Did you really think you could accost me in my own home?" purred Lucius snidely.

"Lucius!" exploded Arthur. "Where is the girl?"

Smirking Lucius lowered his gaze to his hands, which he then makes a slight display of. Causing the light to reflect off of his ring. "Sleeping," he states.

"What do you mean sleeping?" questioned Arthur.

"Just that," replied Lucius coldly. "Being a newly-wed is so tiring."

"You're lying!" bellowed Ron angrily. "Hermione would never willingly marry you."

"Never said that she was willing," sneered Lucius, causing the gentlemen to gasp. "Just said that she was married."

"You can't do that," muttered Ron agitated. "Tell him dad, that he can't do that!"

"Yes Arthur," commanded Lucius. "Tell me." Turning his steely silver gaze onto Ron. "Or better yet, tell your son about the new law that you just passed that allow for this to happen."

"You can't be serious," muttered the man from the Ministry.

"Ah, but I can," sneered Lucius. "Ms. Granger is officially married to me and will remain that way until she's dead."

"Or you," sneered Ron softly.

"We're done here," dismissed Lucius as he gestured towards the door. "See yourselves out."

"We're not leaving without Hermione," snapped Ron pulling his wand out. But Lucius was faster; his wand was out and pointed directly at him.

"You're leaving now," hissed Lucius. "Either dead or alive. Your choice."

Until Later

Oublier tout que vous savez: Forget all that you knowAi envie de Crave  
Avoir envie de ma touche: Crave my touch  
Seulement ma touche: Only thy touch  
Ne craindre pas ma touche ni votre attraction: Fear not my touch nor your attraction.  
Ne pas parler de connaissance: Speak no knowledge  
Etre à à la maison dans ce Repaire de Serpents: Be at home in this Serpents Den


	4. Childlike Happiness 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Childlike Happiness

**  
Hallway Outside West Sitting Room  
Malfoy Manor **

He tried to slink pass the morning room, the young man took great pains not to be noticed. His heart starts to thump painfully in his chest. '_Don't see. Can't want to see me.'_ thought Draco. He closed his eyes and smiles in child like innocence. '_Can't see me now!_ _Can you?_' thought Draco happily. Loud voices came from with in the West Sitting room; Draco's eyebrows went into his hairline when he heard his father's voice.

'_Merlin! Daddy's mad_. _Stupid fool, shouldn't make my daddy mad_,' Draco thought as he continued down the hallway. When he bumped into the wall, his eyes flew up as he sucked in a harsh breath.

'_Please! Please don't see me,' _frantically pleaded Draco. Looking around in a blind panic, he starts to breath easier as he realizes that no one has noticed him. Smiling in unrestrained glee, he scurried down the hallway and around the bend. His childlike laughter floated behind him.

Draco ran until he saw a house-elf. A slow smile graced his face as his eyes latched onto their target. He slowed his steps until he was creeping along the corridor. Narrowing his eyes, he cruched down low. Springing forth Draco was horrified to crash into someone. Looking up at the beautiful woman, Draco's chin started to quiver.

"Young Master!" gasped Joseph. "Are you alright? Have you hurt yourself?"

"No, Sir Joseph," answered Draco as his voice breaks. "I'm fine."

"My Lady," gushed Joseph. "Did the young master hurt you?"

"No, the young master did not," answers the woman. "Pray tell me Draco, what where you doing?"

"I was hunting," whispered Draco. His eyes wide with fear.

"A house-elf, I assume," questioned the woman.

"Yes, my lady," answered Draco as tears stated to form in his eyes.

"Draco," admonishes the woman. "You are to call me, Grandmother or Morganna. Not my lady. As for you crashing into me, think nothing of it. Your father use to do that all the time."

"He did?" asked Draco innocently.

"Yes, and he always managed to break something when he would do so," informed Joseph. "Is there anything that I can bring you?"

"My son would be nice," calmly stated Morganna.

Swallowing hard, Joseph hastily glances behind him. "I'm afraid he's dealing with several unwanted guests at the moment but he will be here shortly."

"Hmmm really," purred Morganna as she strokes the top of Draco's head. Narrowing her icy blue eyes in distain. "Why doesn't he just kil... premently remove them and be done with it?"

Stunned, Joseph stammers out, "It's the Ministry, My Lady."

"Blasted fools," sneered Morganna. "What do they want now? More money for their schools?"

"Why no, My Lady," whispered Joseph capturing her interest. "My Liege re-married last night and those fools objects to the union." Seeing the smile completely slip off of her face, Joseph hastily excuses himself from the room.

"Well my little darling," says Morganna as she moves towards the couch. "Tell me everything you know about your father's new bride."

Until Later


	5. Morning Meetings 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Early Morning Meetings

**  
West Sitting Room  
Malfoy Manor**

"Expelliarmus!" roared Arthur disarming Lucius momentary. "Don't you ever threaten my son."

"You will see reason," stated the Ministry official angrily. "Miss Granger will leave with us tonight, she already has been betrothed to Ronald Weasley."

"I fail to see how I'm being unreasonable," countered Lucius. "She is my wife and will remain so. If you wish to make trouble by all means do so."

"I will see to it that you are put in jail for a long time, for abducting Miss Granger. And furthermore Lucius!" bellowed the Ministry official keeping his wand pointed at the younger man. "You will be an outcast! You…"

"Silence!" snapped Lucius his steely eyes flashed dangerously. "Your pet Arthur over there," said Lucius while waving his hand in the general direction of Arthur Weasley. "Should have thought of that before you allowed him to cooked up and passed this ridiculous law. A law that I might remind you guarantees me the right to choose any muggleborn with over the age of eighteen. A law that denies all muggleborns the right to choose their own spouses. Forsaking their freedom to prevent the rapid detraction of what is left of the wizarding community."

"But we had to," argued Arthur. "Due to the war the rapid decay of viable…"

Smiling evilly with a wicked glint in his eyes, Lucius responded, "I can't wait to see the fallout from such a law. The riots from the muggleborns will only be second to the spectacular display their filthy muggle parents will make. Thus exposing the wizarding society completely. That's where your precious law will leave us."

"I don't care about that," snapped Ron. "I just want Hermione."

"I am well aware of that fact," sneered Lucius. "However, Ms. Granger didn't want you. If I recall correctly she was running away from the prospect of being your wife when I met up with her today."

"That still gives you no right to abduct Miss Granger," stressed the Ministry official.

"I didn't," stated Lucius. "Ms. Granger was telling me her situation when she felt faint. I felt the best choice for Ms. Granger at that time was to bring her to my home."

"You lair!" roared Ron, launching himself at Lucius once again. A flash of red floods the room.

Growling in annoyance Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to block out the whining voices of the Ministry official, Arthur and Ron as they noisily make their collective way out of his home.

'_How in Merlin's name did she ever put up with them? And Weasley!_ _Illogical old man. Didn't think that law would come back and bite you in the arse so soon now, did you?_' ranted Lucius. Lucius took a deep breath before striding towards the East Wing.

Upon hearing the soft giggles of his son radiating from the room Lucius stops cold in his tracks. '_Bloody woman! My son is a man not a child!'_ thought Lucius. Grinding his teeth, Lucius rained in his temper as he opens the door.

"Hello mother," greeted Lucius as he offered a fake smile. "What brings you to this side of the pond?"

Until Later


	6. Mother knows best 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

** Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Caldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

****

Chapter 6: Mother's always know 

"Hello mother," greeted Lucius as he offered a fake smile. "What brings you to this side of the pond?"

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" demands Morganna. "I expect better treatment from you, Lucius. Now that you are married again."

"How do you know about that?" demanded Lucius.

"I'm your mother," dismissed Morganna. "It's my job to know these things."

"Joseph told you," said Draco. "He also said something about those people who were shouting at you, Daddy."

"Thank you, Draco," laughed Lucius. "Draco, you are aware that it is only five in the morning?"

"Yes Daddy," pouts Draco.

"Grandmother, will be here for several days. I promise, however you need to go to sleep young man," ordered Lucius.

"Come young master," Joseph whispered. "Time for bed."

"Night Daddy! Night Grandmother,"

"Night my son," whispered Lucius as he gave Draco a kiss on his cheek. Waiting until the doors where closed, Lucius rounded on his mother. "You still have not answered me mother, what brings you to this side of the pound?"

"There has been some unrest in the colonies," whispered Morganna. "The high council wants you married again, but this time you have beaten them before they could select their choice for you." Growling Lucius stalks to the otherside of the room. "Lucius, my son. Remember you are their Sire, you have choosen your bride."

"Oh yes, my choosen bride," growled Lucius. "Is upstairs in my bed, sleeping because I have placed her under a sleeping charm. Otherwise, she would be attempting to murder me forcing her into this sham of a marriage."

"Why did you marry her then?" hissed Morganna.

"I nearly drained her," whispered Lucius softly.

"What?" hissed Morganna. "You haven't felt the need to feed in years!"

"I know!" bellowed Lucius. "I couldn't help it, she tasted so sweet."

"Ah, an innocent. They always taste the sweetest," stated Morganna.

"It was more then that," dismissed Lucius. "I bit her again, after I marked her. She tasted even better."

"You are able to stop yourself from draining her, which is always good. Bring her to the colonies before the high council gets airs," commanded Morganna. "It would be best if your new bride was with child when you come."

"Mother," growled Lucius.

"Your father's orders," said Morganna. "If you don't come to him, he will come to you."

"But Draco will not be ready..."

"I will take care of that, you just make sure your new wife is with child," ordered Morganna. "Now, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning. I suggest you retiring to your chambers and get started on your heir with your new bride."

Until Later


	7. Morning After 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Repercussions of War

* * *

**

Summary: At the finial stages of the war, Lucius Malfoy betrayed his Master, Voldemort. Several months later Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron and things intensify from there. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

**  
** Growling in frustration, Lucius stalks towards his bedroom. The back of his neck prickles, Lucius slows as he nears his bedroom door. 

"Speak," he commands.

"My Liege," crackles a high pitched voice. "Your chosen bride still sleeps, beware of the 'Malkavians' at the gathering. When they hear that you have a new bride they will not be happy."

"And what of your clan?" asks Lucius.

"Steadfast and strong as always," hissed the voice displaying its anger by causing ripples in the air.

Nodding slightly, a half smile graces his face. "I meant not disrespect to you or your clan. It appears the High Council is in the process of choosing me a new bride."

"We know and are gladdened that you have beaten them. Go to your bride, bring her to the colonies. Your father waits for you there," answers the voice.

"It will be a privilege to see father," replies Lucius. "Please tell the witch that I wish to see her when I am there."

"Yes my Liege. She will greet you at dusk when you arrive," whispered the voice as it faded into the woodwork. "Guard your sire well."

Rolling his eye, Lucius yanks open the door to his bedroom. Stepping inside he pauses at the sight that greeted him. '_Getting her with child shall not be a hardship.'_ Striding over to his bed, he hears her even breaths. '_She looks so peaceful sleeping_.' Leaning down he pulls back the silk sheets. Uniting his robe, he joins his bride.

Moving slowing Hermione dimly becomes aware of sore muscles throughout her body. 'Bloody heel, this is the last time I go horse back riding!' Moving her legs slowly, she notices that the pain stays focused in one area. 'This is weird.' Opening her eyes, she sucks in a small breath. Her eyes quickly glance about her. '_Oh god no! Tell me I didn't do anything this stupid. Think Hermione!_' Rubbing her eyes, she felt a sharp sting on her left hand. Taking several deep breaths she opened her eyes to see a thin gold band on her ring finger.

"No" whispers Hermione as she quickly exited the bed. "No." Franticly looking around the room for her cloths, she felt herself shake from hysteria. "Oh my… no... this is not real."

As the platinum blonde figure in the bed mutters in his sleep, she freezes. '_Please, please god let his just remain asleep_.' When the figure doesn't move, Hermione jerks herself into action. Stumbling over to a set of doors, she nervously twists the knob. Seeing several pressed dress robes in front of her, she quickly pulls one down and dresses herself.

Taking a quick moment to relax, she surveys the room around her. '_There has to be a way out. Think_.' Striding over to another set of doors, she reaches for the door handle.

"Going somewhere?" asks Lucius.

Gasping she twists around, her eyes widening when she notices him sitting up in bed. Turning the door knob behind her, she pushes. Realizing that the door wasn't opening, she turns around to pull the door open. Franticly she tries to open the door.

"That's not going to work," states Lucius.

Turning her head she jumps in shock as Lucius was standing directly behind her. Backing away from him into the door, she felt like a caged animal.

"Let me out," whispers Hermione.

"Now is that anyway to greet your husband?" hisses Lucius as he leans closer to her. He watches as she struggles to say something.

"Please? Let me out," she gasps.

Looking down at her, he smirks as horror blooms in her eyes while one hand creeps up towards the spot where he bit her. Moving with un-human speed he reaches around her and pulls her body close to his. He heard her squeak out a single "No" before his lips crashed down on hers.

**  
** Later!


End file.
